


Candy and Tricks

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants to go trick or treating with his dad.  Herc just thinks his boy's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I love Halloween and I just had to do something for it, especially with the thought of Chuck in itty bitty shorts running through my head!

The shatterdome Halloween party is in full swing despite the late hour. Herc’s had fun, despite the ridiculous cowboy get-up Chuck had made him wear. He hasn’t seen his son for a while even though the kid was decked out as a doctor in blue scrubs.

It’s getting a little too loud in the hangar anyway, especially now that Newt’s broken out the karaoke and Chau pitched up with a ridiculous amount of alcohol. He’s not really tired yet but Herc heads to their quarters anyway looking forward to getting out of his costume and into a nice hot shower.

The sight that greets him inside is enough to derail any such plans.

Chuck is dressed up like Red Riding Hood. A sexy Red Riding Hood in little black short shorts and a little red cape. He’s kneeling on Herc’s bunk, slowly fellating a lollipop, sucking it in past wet red lips and releasing it with an obscene pop.

“I thought you’d be out partying with everyone else.” The elder man rumbles, leaning against the door he makes sure to lock behind him. God, but his boy is a fucking tease, sexy as hell, but a fucking tease!

The boy swirls his tongue around the sweet, eyes never leaving his dad’s, heat and want burning in them. “I wanted to go trick,” Chuck twirls the candy over a nipple, “or treating.”

Herc grins lavisciously, stripping his shirt as he prowls toward the bed and toward Chuck. “Is that right, Little Red?” He kneels astride his boys lap, tilting his head up to him and catching his lips with his own. Chuck opens to him with a needy moan, hands already exploring Herc’s chest, trailing down his belly, slipping down the faux gun-belt around his thigh. Their tongues meet and caress before Herc withdraws, teasing his boy’s tongue after him.

“I’m sure I can teach you a trick or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Herc’s [costume](https://ssl4.lon.gb.securedata.net/toygrotto.net/merchantmanager/product_info.php?cPath=48_56_322&products_id=3155)
> 
> Chuck’s [costume](http://www.lingeriediva.com/sexy-costumes/mens-costumes/hospital-scrubs-costume)
> 
> omg! I really couldn’t find a sexy male Red Riding Hood, so if anyone else can pls send me a link!
> 
> !!!!!!!!! Kaijusizefeels did a thing!!!!inspired by this!!!! nsfw, but [WOW](http://kaijusizefeels.tumblr.com/post/65665467642/i-wasnt-going-to-do-anything-for-halloween-but)!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
